Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a coat rack, and particularly to two expandable upright tubes of the coat rack.
The conventional coat rack comprises two expandable upright tubes which are formed of an inner tube and an outer tube. The inner tube is fastened at the top end to a top cross bar for hanging the coats, and at the bottom end to the top end of the outer tube which is in turn fastened at the bottom end to a base frame. The bottom end of the inner tube is slidably fitted into the top end of the outer tube in conjunction with a locating knob and a threaded rod, which are incapable of holding the inner tube and the outer tube together securely. In another words, the top cross bar is apt to sway.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a coat rack with two expandable upright tubes which are securely mounted on a base frame of the coat rack.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a coat rack comprising a base frame, two expandable upright tubes, and a top cross bar. The two expandable upright tubes are mounted on the base frame and are formed of an inner tube, an outer tube, and a tightening ring. The top cross bar is provided at two longitudinal ends with a fastening tube for fastening rotatably the top end of the inner tube.
The bottom end of the inner tube is provided with a tapered outer threaded portion and a stop portion. The outer tube is fastened at the bottom end with the base frame and is detachably fastened at the top end with the bottom end of the inner tube in conjunction with the tightening ring which is provided with an inner threaded portion and is fitted into the outer tube along with the bottom end of the inner tube. The outer threaded portion of the inner tube is engaged with the inner threaded portion of the tightening ring. As the inner tube is turned clockwise, the tightening ring is forced to expand radially to press against the inner wall of the outer tube. As a result, the inner tube and the outer tube are securely fastened end to end. As the inner tube is turned counterclockwise, the tightening ring moves away from the inner wall of the outer tube, thereby enabling the inner tube to slide in the outer tube.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.